User blog:Lostinseax/My Favorite Elimination Types
I am ''a dark person, but I have to limit my options to what I have, the Yandere Simulator May Seventh Update. (The only reason why I also murder Oka Ruto is because I WILL KILL EVERYONE FOR SENPAI) Here is my third pick for my favorite elimination types. It's simple but inviting. ''You must be a member of the Drama Club and it must be after school. #Grab the Gloves. #Wait for Kokona Haruka to set down the Knife at the Cooking Club. #Pick up the Knife. #Walk to the Occult Club. #Stab Oka Ruto. And you're done. Just get rid of all the evidence besides the knife and you have framed Kokona Haruka. Here's my second pick for an elimination type. #Learn about Kokona Haruka's situation about compensating dating. #During school and while other students are there after school, spread rumors about Kokona Haruka. #When at home, go to the Internet and post on Akademi's High School page; : Today, I saw Kokona Haruka in Shisuta Town. She was engaging in compensating dating. Afterwards, rinse and repeat step two until Kokona Haruka commits suicide. However, we still have to take care of Oka Ruto. (You should do this before school ends for the day.) #Ask Oka Ruto to follow you. #Take her to the incinerator. #Murder Oka Ruto. #Throw Oka Ruto's body into the incinerator. #Throw the Knife into the incinerator. #Go to the girl's bathroom, go Nude, and wash yourself. #Put on the Gym Suit. (If you were wearing the Painter's Smock at the time of the murder, you can change into a School Uniform.) #Throw the bloody School Uniform/Painter's Smock into the incinerator. #Activate the incinerator. And now, my favorite elimination type. (This is also written on my profile.) #Grab the Syringe. #Grab the Tranquilizer. #Ask Oka Ruto to follow you. #Use the syringe on Oka Ruto. #Drag Oka Ruto into the box. #Go to class. #Go to class. #Go to home. #Go to sleep. #Go to the basement. #Torture Oka Ruto for eighteen hours. #Go to the basement. #Torture Oka Ruto for eighteen hours. #Go to the basement. #Torture Oka Ruto for twelve hours. #Go to the basement. #Take Oka Ruto to school. #Give Oka Ruto a lethal weapon. ~ I am aware of the March 31st update and I will provide you my favorite elimination type from that update. Instead of my second favorite elimination type already here, it's replaced by one of the new elimination types. You must be Level 2 in Biology and Chemistry. #Grab the Syringe and the Tranquilizer. #Ask Musume Ronshaku to follow you to the storage room and attack her with the Syringe. Afterwards, drag her into the box. #Listen to Kokona's conversation with Saki Miyu on the roof during lunch time. #On Tuesday, leave a note for Kokona. I want to speak to you about domestic abuse. Please meet me on the school rooftop at 7:30. I hope you'll be there. #Instead of pushing Kokona off the roof, talk to her about the "domestic abuse." #Attend class twice and return home. Go down to the basement and record a video by interacting with the camcorder. #During the cutscene with Kokona at Ayano's home, do not eliminate her. I also like murdering Oka Ruto as well, so let's go on. #Kidnap Oka Ruto and continue torturing her everyday until her sanity is 0%. #Take Oka Ruto to school on Friday and give her a weapon. Category:Blog posts